You and I and Rachel
by biakozlakowski
Summary: [REESCRITA] Não sei porque Paul inventou essa história de viagem. Vir até São Francisco foi loucura. E ainda mais trazer Rachel comigo.
1. Chapter 1

**GENTE, REESCREVI A FANFIC! xD**

**Ship: Percabeth**

**Censura: Batalha do Labirinto. (situada entre BdL e O Último Olimpiano)**

**Classificação Indicativa: 12+**

**Narração por Percy.**

**N/A: Ficou ruim, deem um desconto. A primeira fanfic que eu faço com POV masculino, então por favor, não notem xD**

* * *

Paul e suas ideias ridículas.

Não, sério. Paul já sabia que eu era um semideus filho de Poseidon. Ele já sabia que, se eu me atrevesse a entrar em um avião, em plenos domínios de meu tio Zeus, eu poderia morrer e colocar a vida de centenas de pessoas em risco. E, mesmo assim, ele quis fazer aquela viagem a São Francisco.

Acredite quando digo que Paul é persistente.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Percy, não tenha medo. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo!

E então aqui estou eu. Dentro do avião. A caminho de São Francisco. Com minha mãe, Paul e Rachel(sim, Rachel) sentados ao meu lado.

O avião passou por fortes e intensas turbulências, mas conseguimos chegar vivos em São Francisco. Desembarcamos no aeroporto e seguimos para o hotel.

No caminho, minha mãe não parava de me lançar olhares significativos, que na realidade eu não sabia o que significavam. Rachel e eu íamos sentados no banco de trás do carro que Paul havia alugado. Como eu não havia puxado assunto com ela, Rachel colocou seus fones de ouvido e ficou assim durante toda a viagem de carro.

Quando saímos do carro, Rachel desligou sua música. Ajudei Paul a tirar as malas e então entramos na casa que Paul havia alugado. Era uma casa razoavelmente grande, afastada das demais casas da rua. Minha mãe e Paul iriam dividir a suíte, enquanto eu e Rachel ficaríamos cada um em um dos quartos da parte de baixo.

Como já era fim de tarde quando chegamos, enquanto Paul e minha mãe arrumavam as coisas, Rachel e eu nos revezamos no banheiro do andar de baixo para tomar banho. Deixei Rachel ir primeiro.

Depois que todos já estávamos prontos, saímos para jantar, pois não havia comida suficiente pra minha mãe fazer o jantar.

Assim que entramos no restaurante e fizemos nossos pedidos, Paul e minha mãe começaram a conversar entre si. Então, do nada, Rachel me deu uma cotovelada.

- O que foi? - Perguntei, confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel me encarou fundo nos olhos e sussurrou: "Olha aquela mesa ali na frente" E eu olhei.

Era Annabeth. Linda, com os cachos loiros soltos, um vestido preto e salto alto. Junto com mais umas 5 pessoas. Na realidade, mais duas meninas e três meninos. Não pude deixar de sentir ciúmes do cara que estava sentado ao lado dela.

Annabeth ainda não havia me visto, o que era um misto de alegria e tristeza.

- Você devia ir até lá conversar com ela, não acha, Percy? - Rachel me disse. Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas não me levantei. E então ela me viu.

Eu levantei da mesa e ela também. Então Annabeth veio correndo até mim, mesmo a distância entre nós sendo pequena, e me abraçou forte. MUITO forte. Abracei-a também, e pude ver seus amigos me olhando esquisito.

Ela me soltou devagar, e disse:

- É bom te ver bem, Cabeça de Alga.

E tudo que eu consegui fazer foi sorrir. Só sorrir.

* * *

**N/A:** Yeeeeeeeeeeey terminei de [re]escrever esse capítulo! Mudou BASTANTE, eu sei, e espero que vocês tenham curtido! Conforme eu for escrevendo os capítulos seguintes, já vou postando, ok? Espero mesmo que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews com suas opiniões pra me fazer feliz! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth segurou minha mão e me levou até a mesa onde estavam seus amigos. Uma das meninas, a morena, perguntou a Annabeth:

- Hmmm, Annabeth, quem é seu _amigo_?

Annabeth fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela abriu os olhos, me olhou de lado e disse:

- Gente, esse é o Percy. Ele, hmm, passa os verões comigo no Acampamento, em Nova Iorque. - Ela sorriu pra mim e continuou. - Percy, esses são alguns, ah, amigos aqui de São Francisco. Eles estudam no mesmo colégio que eu. Essas são Alice e Emily, e esses são o Ben, Toby e Jason.

- Oi. - Eu disse, o mais normal que pude, e sorri para eles.

Jason, o cara alto e loiro, que estava sentado do lado da Annabeth, me olhou e disse para Annabeth:

- Ah, então vocês passam verões juntos... Naquele Acampamento de família, né?

Acho que eu fiz uma cara meio surpresa, porque Annabeth pisou no meu pé e me olhou, ao mesmo tempo que respondia a Jason:

- Exatamente... Percy e eu somos primos.

Eu assenti. A garota morena, Emily, virou para mim e Annabeth e disse:

- Ah, então vocês são primos? Que interessante...

- É, na realidade somos primos de segundo grau. - Eu respondi a ela.

- Segundo grau? - Annabeth me olhou, intrigada.

- Sim, Annie, segundo grau... Meu pai é tio da sua mãe, o que me faz ser primo dela em primeiro grau... E você sendo filha dela, me faz seu primo de segundo grau.

Annabeth me olhou aliviada. E então assentiu.

- Isso mesmo. Nós somos primos de segundo grau.

A garota ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

- Mas que confusão de família! Quer dizer que O pai _dele_(e apontou com a cabeça para mim) é _tio_ da _sua mãe_?

- Isso mesmo, entendeu tudo certinho, Alice. - E então Annabeth sorriu, como quem não quer nada.

E então veio aquela parte onde ninguém sabe o que dizer. Só então eu percebi que devia voltar logo pra minha mesa antes que minha mãe ou Paul decidissem vir aqui me buscar. Me virei para Annabeth.

- Annabeth, eu tenho que voltar... - Ela virou pra mim e assentiu. Me abraçou novamente e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Promete que vai me ver pelo menos uma vez enquanto estiver aqui?

Eu sorri e sussurrei a resposta no ouvido dela.

- Eu prometo.

* * *

**N/A= **Hmmmmmmmm Capítulo curtinho... Desculpem a demora pra postar, eu fiquei doente e blá blá blá, vocês não querem saber da minha vida pessoal. Prometo que o 3º capítulo sai mais rápido que esse. Beijos! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de jantar, quando chegamos em casa, estávamos todos exaustos, então fomos direto para a cama.

Eu me deitei, mas não dormi. Não conseguia parar de pensar na coincidência enorme que tinha sido encontrar Annabeth naquele restaurante. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela estava linda(mais do que o normal). Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele vestido anormalmente curto e sexy, deixando a mostra suas pernas e realçando sua... Epa. Volta. Eu não disse isso, disse? Deuses, como eu posso reparar nisso? É assustador! Sim, eu sei que você vai dizer que é a idade, os hormônios e todas essas baboseiras. Sério, eu sei que vai. Mas não é isso, eu sei que não é. Porque eu nunca pensaria na Annabeth _desse jeito_. É uma ideia absolutamente ridícula. Ela é minha melhor amiga! Mas ela é uma melhor amiga que tem pernas lindas... Ah, Deuses. Façam isso parar.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com Rachel me sacudindo pelos ombros.

- Percy. Percy! Acorda logo!

Abri os olhos e ela me soltou. Eu me sentei na cama e esfreguei os olhos. Quando olhei o relógio e vi que ainda eram 06:45, tive vontade de pegar Contracorrente e cortar a cabeça da Rachel fora. Mas aí me lembrei que isso não funcionaria, porque Contracorrente não funciona em mortais. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda.

- Por que me acordou a essa hora? - Perguntei, mau humorado.

Ela olhou para baixo, como se estivesse arrependida.

- Me desculpa. - Sussurrou, bem baixinho. - É que tem umas horas que eu acordei, e eu não consegui dormir de novo... Pensei em vir aqui e ver se você, não sei... quer conversar.

Eu fiquei confuso, mas mesmo assim, agora que eu já estava acordado... Não tinha porque recusar.

- Tudo bem. Vamos conversar, então.

Rachel se sentou na cama, mais ou menos perto de onde eu estava. Só então eu vi que tinha uma lágrima em seu rosto.

* * *

**N/A= **Beeeem curto, mas é porque eu queria por a conversa em um capítulo só. Então aguardem :)

Beijinhos!


	4. Chapter 4

- Rachel. - Eu disse, me sentindo meio estranho por só notar agora que ela chorava. - Por que você 'tá chorando?

Ela me olhou bem fundo nos olhos e deu um leve sorriso, voltando a olhar para baixo depois. Me aproximei um pouco dela e tirei a franja de seu olho. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me olhou novamente, dessa vez sorrindo de verdade.

- Vários motivos, Perseu. - Ela chegou um pouco mais perto de mim.

E tudo que eu conseguia era olhar dentro de seus olhos. E perceber que ela não estava bem

Deuses. Como eu não pude reparar nisso antes? Como não vi que Rachel estava mal? Sou um ótimo amigo mesmo.

- Ei, Rach. Vem cá. - Então eu estendi meus braços para ela. Ela me olhou, hesitando um pouco. Depois se deitou nos meus braços, permitindo que eu a abraçasse.

- Rachel, eu... Eu tenho certeza que... seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela me olhou e eu sorri para ela. - Sério, tenho certeza.

Ela desviou o olhar e não disse nada. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Deveria falar algo, pedir para ela explicar o que estava acontecendo? Ou devia ficar ali, apenas abraçado com ela, deixando suas lágrimas rolarem, sem falar nada?

Seria muito mais fácil ficar ali, deixando Rachel chorar. Mas é óbvio que não seria certo. Eu **tinha **que fazer alguma coisa por ela. Tentar ajudar. Me ajeitei na cama, meio desconfortável. Ela virou os olhos e olhou diretamente para mim.

- Rachel. - Eu disse, retribuindo o olhar. - Sério, o que está acontecendo? Eu pensei que você tivesse gostado da ideia de vir comigo na viagem...

- Ah, Percy, não é isso. - Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas caírem em meu peito. - Eu adorei, adorei mesmo, que você tenha me convidado pra vir com você.

Eu fiquei mais confuso do que já estava até agora.

Acho que Rachel entendeu, pois ela me soltou, secou as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto e me olhou diretamente nos olhos, sem piscar.

- É... uma outra coisa. - Ela disse, com seu tom de voz diminuindo a cada sílaba. - Uma outra coisa que tem me deixado meio... chateada.

Ela hesitou, e eu não sabia o que dizer. Então apenas fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar. - Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Bom, eu... Eu gosto de um cara. Ele é incrível. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta de mim.

- Ah, Rachel, qual é. Que cara não iria querer você?

Ela me olhou de uma forma grata.

- Obrigada, Percy. - Ela deu um riso breve. - Eu sei que ele gosta de mim. Somos amigos. Acontece que ele não gosta de mim do jeito que _eu gosto dele_. E isso me deixa mal. Porque eu sei que ele gosta de outra.

- E ele sabe?

Rachel me olhou, confusa. Bem, não exatamente. Mas eu sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

- Quer dizer... Que você gosta dele? Ele sabe?

Rachel bufou.

- Bom, deveria saber. Eu tenho a impressão que já está bem claro tem bastante tempo.

Nós dois nos olhamos. E então, começamos a rir.

- Viu? - Falei, depois de um tempo dando risadas. - Foi tão difícil assim dar risada ao invés de chorar?

Ela revirou os olhos e me abraçou. Deitamos juntos na cama, abraçados, e adormecemos.

* * *

**N/A= **Boooooooooooooooom, era pra esse capítulo ter ido ao ar tem muito tempo (podem brigar comigo, eu deixo D:) Desculpem a demora, de verdade. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ E que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto pra sair... Torçam pra minha criatividade continuar ativa, tsc tsc. Deixem reviews e me façam feliz :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, eu e Rachel ainda estávamos abraçados. Ela ainda dormia, com a cabeça aninhada em meu peito. Fiquei um tempo olhando pro teto, refletindo em tudo que ela havia me contado na noite anterior. Rachel era uma garota incrível. Ela era bonita, inteligente, super criativa, uma ótima artista e uma ótima amiga. Como algum cara não gostaria dela? Até eu já havia chegado a pensar que gostava dela mais do que como amiga... Mas não tinha certeza. Afinal, Annabeth também tinha todas as qualidades de Rachel(sim, as duas tem as mesmas qualidades, porém de modos diferentes). E Annabeth era muito mais orgulhosa do que Rachel...

Após esse pensamento, Rachel se mexeu. Olhei para ela e vi seus olhos abrirem. Ela piscou duas vezes e levantou, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. Sorri de volta.

- Bom dia, Rachel.

- Bom dia, Percy.

Rachel começou a andar em direção à porta, e eu me levantei. Ela tocou a maçaneta e virou para trás, para me olhar.

- Percy, obrigada por me ouvir ontem. De verdade, não sabia que poderia ser tão bom assim... Desabafar com alguém.

Eu andei até ela e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Então, a abracei pela cintura e disse em seu ouvido.

- Não há de que, Rach. Sempre que precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo.

Rachel apertou meu pulso de leve e saiu. Eu peguei uma roupa limpa e entrei no banheiro, para um banho matinal.

* * *

**N/A= **Oi :) Bom, eu queria que esse capítulo tivesse sido BEM maior, mas como a minha inspiração tem fugido muito ultimamente (alguém tem um remédio pra fazer ela ficar presa a mim?), decidi terminar o capítulo aqui e já começar um capítulo 06 direto, hoje mesmo =) Assim não demora muito e etc... Espero que tenham gostado! Sugestões sempre bem vindas, vocês sabem. Beijos :D


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que saí do banho, ouvi a voz da minha mãe me chamando para o café da manhã na cozinha. Quando entrei, Rachel já estava sentada na mesa, enquanto minha mãe terminava de preparar o café.

- Bom dia. - Ouvi a voz de Paul atrás de mim. Ele me deu um tapinha de leve no ombro e passou, indo diretamente à minha mãe e beijando sua bochecha.

Não sei se era apenas a minha impressão, mas o dia hoje estava mais... bonito. Estava parecendo que seria um dia bonito, mais tranquilo do que o normal. Ou talvez eu só estivesse me sentindo assim por ter sido a primeira noite realmente bem dormida em, bem, várias semanas.

Me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Rachel. Paul se sentou em minha frente, deixando, assim, a cadeira em frente à Rachel para minha mãe. Assim que minha mãe terminou de por o café na mesa, todos nos servimos e comemos, em silêncio. O que era extremamente estranho, pois minha mãe se tornara uma pessoa muito mais falante após ter conhecido Paul.

Quando eu estava terminando o café, minha mãe dirigiu a palavra a mim.

- Percy, o que você vai fazer hoje?

- Hm, nada.. - Eu respondi, meio incerto, após pensar um pouco.

- Nada? Não estava planejando... Não sei, ver a Annabeth?

Meu coração acelerou assim que minha mãe pronunciou essas palavras. Ver Annabeth? Por que minha mãe achava que eu estava planejando ir ver a Annabeth?

- Não, eu não estava planejando nada, mãe. - Respondi, assim que meu coração se acalmou e eu tive certeza que minha voz soaria normal.

Minha mãe olhou para Rachel, brevemente, e depois olhou para mim, fixando seus olhos nos meus.

- Então por que não vai até a casa dela, Percy? Eu sei que você ainda tem o endereço dela. - Ela disse com um meio-sorriso, me olhando de lado.

- Hm, ok então. - Me virei para Rachel. - Você vai junto comigo?

Ela me olhou e, então, concordou com a cabeça. Após isso, todos terminamos o café e saímos da mesa.

Fui para o meu quarto, procurar o endereço de Annebeth. Eu sabia que havia colocado o papel, que já estava surrado, dentro da mala, mas como quando chegamos aqui eu desfiz a mala toda, não lembrava onde havia posto o o endereço dela. Resultado: Meu quarto virado e revirado. Por fim, achei o endereço de Annabeth. Saí do quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, pois não queria que minha mãe visse a bagunça que eu havia feito. Em pensamentos, estava suplicando aos deuses que não permitissem que minha mãe entrasse naquele quarto antes de eu arrumar tudo.

Eu saí de dentro da casa e sentei na escada da frente. Olhei o endereço, rezando a mim mesmo que ainda lembrasse onde era. Naturalmente, eu lembrava da aparência da casa. Mas não sabia exatamente _chegar_ até lá. O jeito mais fácil, provavelmente, seria pegar um táxi.

Entrei novamente na casa. Rachel estava saindo de dentro de seu quarto, vestindo uma camiseta de uma banda que eu não conhecia(e provavelmente nunca irei conhecer) e jeans surrados. Ela sorriu intensamente para mim, e eu retribui o sorriso, porém não com tanta intensidade.

Nesse instante, minha mãe e Paul vinham descendo as escadas. Minha mãe me olhou e sorriu.

- Vai precisar de alguma coisa, Percy? - Ela me perguntou, assim que terminou de descer as escadas. Eu hesitei em responder.

- Hã... Vou sim. De uma maneira de chegar até a casa da Annabeth.

Paul pegou o papel com o endereço das minhas mãos e examinou-o. Ele olhou para minha mãe e depois para mim.

- A casa da Annabeth é caminho pra gente. Querem uma caronha?

Eu olhei para Rachel e ela deu de ombros. Então eu assenti para Paul e todos fomos para o carro.

Quando Paul nos deixou em frente à casa de Annabeth, eu estava tremendo. Não me perguntem o por quê, eu não me lembro e sinceramente prefiro nem lembrar. Rachel disse que foi de medo do Sr. Chase, mas eu tenho certeza que não. Eu já havia encontrado ele antes, e ele era um cara legal. Não podia ser isso.

Eu e Rachel andamos, lado a lado, até a porta da frente. Eu bati três vezes na porta, rezando para que fosse Annabeth a atender a porta, e não seu pai ou sua madrasta.

Esperamos algum tempo. Quando eu estava levantando a mão para bater na porta novamente, ela se abriu.

Atrás da porta estava Annabeth, usando jeans e uma típica camiseta velha do Acampamento Meio Sangue. Sua mão esquerda estava ensanguentada, mas assim que ela me viu, seus olhos brilharam e ela abriu um meio sorriso.

- Percy! Que... surpresa.

Eu sorri de volta e senti o olhar de Rachel no meu rosto.

- Você disse que eu podia aparecer enquanto estivesse aqui... - Comecei, com a voz meio baixa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Claro, claro que disse. - Então ela viu Rachel do meu lado e desfez o meio sorriso. - Entrem.

Eu entrei, com Rachel seguindo atrás de mim. Annabeth fechou a porta com a mão direita e eu perguntei.

- O que houve com a sua mão, Annabeth? Ela tá sangrando muito.

Annabeth balançou a cabeça e disse.

- Não foi nada demais. Apenas um acidente na cozinha, só isso.

Annabeth passou pela sala, entrando na cozinha. Eu e Rachel trocamos olhares, que eu ainda não sei bem o que significaram, mas fomos atrás dela.

* * *

**N/A= **Yaaaaaaaay, finalmente terminei esse capítulo, e finalmente mais comprido! Espero que tenha valido a pena essa demora, hehehe. Essa semana mesmo posto o capítulo 07, espero. Deixem reviews falando o que acharam do capítulo e automaticamente me deixem feliz =)


	7. Chapter 7

Quando eu e Rachel entramos, lado a lado, na cozinha de Annabeth, meu queixo caiu, e provavelmente o de Rachel também. Havia copos e pratos quebrados pelo chão, talheres espalhados por todos os lados, a torneira da pia estava quebrada, inundando a cozinha. Havia manchas de sangue em cima da mesa, nas cadeiras e em algumas partes das paredes. A porta dos fundos estava escancarada e a maçaneta parecia quebrada.

- Que m... - Rachel murmurou.

- Annabeth! - eu disse, com uma voz quase em pânico. - O que _aconteceu_ na sua cozinha?

Annabeth me olhou, seriamente. Provavelmente decidindo entre me contar toda a verdade e mentir pra mim. Ela acenou com a cabeça, como se concordasse consigo mesma em seus pensamentos e então disse para mim.

- Me ajuda a limpar toda essa bagunça primeiro, Percy, por favor. Depois eu explico tudo.

Dito isso, ela se abaixou e começou a recolher os talheres espalhados. Rachel, que apesar de não ter sido convidada para a limpeza, abaixou e, cuidadosamente, começou a recolher os pratos e copos quebrados. Eu, como vocês já devem imaginar, fui cuidar do "pequeno" problema com a água.

Fui até a torneira, fechei os olhos e me concentrei. Imaginei a água parando de sair da torneira, como se estivesse fechando-a. Quando abri os olhos, já não havia mais nenhuma gota d'água saindo da torneira. Annabeth já havia recolhido todos os talheres e agora começava a secar a água do chão. Rachel terminava de recolher todos os cacos do chão. Peguei panos e fui ajudar Annabeth.

Levou mais de meia hora para conseguirmos arrumar tudo novamente. Assim que a cozinha estava novamente limpa a organizada, Annabeth foi até a porta dos fundos reparar nos danos.

-Ah, deuses. Como vou concertar isso? - Ela disse, quase chorando, quando viu a maçaneta. Realmente estava quebrada e provavelmente teria que ser trocada.

Fui até a porta e a encostei.

- Pensamos nisso depois, Annie. Que tal você contar o que houve agora, heim?

Ela me olhou, com os olhos preocupados.

- Percy, é uma história complicada e confusa. Partes dela nem eu consegui entender ainda.

Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, Annabeth. Temos tempo.

Ela me olhou agradecia. Me abraçou pela cintura e me levou em direção à escada que subia para seu quarto. Rachel nos seguiu e subiu também, com uma expressão de quem não estava gostando do rumo que tudo iria tomar.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto de Annabeth, meu queixo caiu.

O quarto dela era enorme. E quando eu digo enorme, eu quero dizer ENORME. Com o tamanho quase proporcional ao quarto da Rachel.

O quarto de Annabeth tinha desenhos de edifícios, casas e estratégias de batalhas pendurados nas paredes, além de uma bandeira enorme em cima da cama, com o símbolo do chalé de Atena. Ela tinha uma mesa no centro do quarto, com uma réplica perfeita do Parthenon. Pelas estantes e prateleiras do quarto, se espalhavam réplicas de outros monumentos históricos do mundo inteiro. O teto do quarto de Annebeth era pintado com várias constelações. Sua bancada era uma bagunça de papéis de projetos, seu laptop, outros dois computadores e muitos livros e cadernos de escola.

Rachel entrou atrás de mim e soltou um suspiro.

- Você é realmente fã de arquitetura, não? - Ela se dirigiu à Annabeth.

- O que você acha, Dare?

Annabeth foi em direção à réplica do Parthenon. Ela a observou por alguns instantes, então se virou para mim e disse.

- É melhor você sentar, Percy. Vou te contar tudo.

Ela me apontou sua cama, e eu me sentei na ponta. Rachel foi, devagar, e se sentou atrás de mim. Annabeth respirou fundo, e então começou a contar tudo.

* * *

**N/A=** Oi, quanto tempo! Enfim, o capítulo 7 está pronto ~fogos de artifício~ Desculpem **muito** pela demora ok? Mesmo, mesmo. Fim de ano, ficou tudo muito corrido com provas bimestrais, resultados finais(passei direto, mas ninguém perguntou) e esse ano ainda tive minha formatura então foi tudo super corrido, mas agora estou de férias e prometo tentar escrever mais, se minha criatividade permitir :D Deixem reviews como presentes de Natal ok? Hahaha me façam feliz! :) Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

- A história é complicada de entender. Tudo começou logo depois que cheguei em São Francisco. Meu pai estava em uma reunião com o diretor da escola dos gêmeos, e minha madrasta estava lá também, então tomei um táxi para voltar para casa. Assim que entrei no táxi, o motorista me perguntou para onde iria e eu dei o endereço de casa. Ele veio em uma velocidade absurda, e notei que em partes da viagem ele me encarava pelo espelho retrovisor. O motorista era enorme, e quando eu digo enorme, eu quero dizer maior que o Beckendorf, Percy. Isso me assustou um pouco, mas não deixei transparecer. Então, no meio da viagem, ele começou a puxar assunto comigo. Como eu não queria deixar o medo transparecer, respondi a algumas perguntas dele.

Annabeth fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela puxou um pufe e se sentou na minha frente. Rachel continuava atrás de mim, quieta e pensativa. Eu conseguia sentir o cérebro de Rachel pensando na história de Annabeth.

- Ele começou a perguntar sobre a minha família, pelo menos no começo eram aquelas perguntas que todas as pessoas fazem. Há quanto tempo moram aqui? Gosta de morar com seu pai? É traumatizada por seus pais serem separados? Como é ser a irmã mais velha? Coisas do tipo. Até que ele perguntou como é ser filha da deusa da sabedoria. - Ela me olhou seriamente. Depois deu de ombros.

- E o que você fez? Annabeth, quem era aquele cara? – Perguntei preocupado com minha amiga. Rachel continuava pensativa, atrás de mim.

Annabeth parecia estar a beira das lágrimas.

- Ah, Percy! – Ela começou a chorar. Eu não sabia como reagir, nunca tinha visto Annabeth naquele estado.

Ela se acalmou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de recomeçar a contar a história.

- Percy, é uma história estranha. Eu não soube o que responder ao motorista. Graças aos deuses já estávamos na rua de casa. Ele parou, eu lhe dei algum dinheiro e saltei para fora do táxi. Entrei correndo em casa, e tinha um casal sentado no sofá da sala.

Rachel arfou atrás de mim. Annabeth apenas a ignorou.

- Eram parecidos. Sorriram maldosamente pra mim quando eu entrei. A menina sacou uma espada e o cara, uma faca afiadíssima. Ah, Percy, eu fiquei tão assustada! Eles avançaram pra mim, e eu fui recuando, recuando. Demorei muito pra sacar minha adaga.

- Annabeth, isso é o de menos. Vocês lutaram, então?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eles eram muito fortes, Percy. Você viu o estado que ficou minha cozinha. Eu nunca vi ninguém lutar daquele jeito.

Eu não sabia o que falar, aquilo tudo era estranho pra mim. Então Annabeth falou o que me deixou mais preocupado.

- Percy, eles disseram que iam voltar.

* * *

**N/A**= OLÁ! Depois de muitos meses, muitos meses mesmo, voltei õ/ Aposto que ninguém mais lembra dessa história haha Enfim, esse capítulo ficou meio trash, mas é que eu não tinha muito o que escrever aqui :/ Perdi completamente o fio da fanfic. Acho que vou acabar abandonando. Torçam pra criatividade me possuir como nos velhos tempos.

Reviews sempre bem vindas! Beijos ;)


	9. Chapter 9

- Voltar? Como assim, voltar? - eu estava indignado. - Mas Annabeth, me explica uma coisa. Se tudo isso aconteceu quando você chegou aqui, o que me parece que foi hoje de manhã, como foi que nos encontramos ontem no restaurante?

Annabeth deu um risinho.

- Desculpa, Percy. Esqueci de mencionar que passei dois dias na casa da Alice, só depois vim pra casa e aconteceu toda essa história.

Rachel, que até então não estava acreditando muito na história de Annabeth, fez uma cara de entendimento e passou a prestar mais atenção, como quem passa a acreditar em algo de repente.

- Annabeth, acho melhor você não ficar aqui... não acha?

Annabeth me encarou com olhos de dúvida.

- Eu... eu não sei, Percy.

E fez-se o silêncio.

Sete longuíssimos minutos de um silêncio constrangedor. Annabeth olhava, pensativa, para seus pés. Rachel observava cada milímetro do quarto, fazendo estranhas caretas. E eu... eu fiquei olhando atônito pela janela, pensando em uma solução pra esse mistério.

Finalmente resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Annabeth, talvez fosse melhor... Talvez fosse melhor você ficar com a gente, na casa que alugamos. Depois você volta com a gente pra Nova Iorque.

- Mas Percy, e as minhas coisas? Minha escola, meu pai? Eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo e...

- Annabeth! Você não entende que é perigoso? E se eles voltarem? Se dessa vez foi assim, numa próxima eles estarão bem mais preparados! Não que você não saiba se defender, não é isso - Acrescentei rapidamente, pois Annabeth me olhou de uma maneira raivosa. Tentei falar de uma maneira mais baixa e calma. - Mas eles são muito fortes, Annie. Talvez seja melhor você ficar com a gente.

Annabeth me olhou com seus grandes olhos, pensou por alguns segundos e então assentiu.

- É, você tem razão... - falou, bem baixinho. Tão baixo que, se eu não estivesse tão próximo dela talvez não tivesse ouvido.

Sua expressão não estava lá muito boa, então estendi os braços e ela se acomodou em mim, aninhando seu rosto no meu pescoço.

Olhei, de relance, para Rachel, que, agora de pé, estava mais próxima da janela, como que constrangida ao presenciar essa cena.

Annabeth, devagar, me soltou. Tirei uma mecha de cabelos de seus olhos.

- Pegue suas coisas, Annie. Melhor irmos logo.

Annabeth rapidamente pegou uma mochila, socou algumas roupas e livros dentro. Pegou seu laptop e, de uma maneira quase mágica, fez com que tudo coubesse na mesma mochila. Colocou-a em um ombro, pegou um pedaço de papel e rabiscou um bilhete, avisando seu pai que tivera alguns problemas e ia ficar um tempo fora, e quando fosse possível tentaria ligar para explicar tudo melhor.

E então saímos, os três.

Quando chegamos na casa alugada, Paul e minha mãe ainda não estavam de volta. Annabeth colocou, silenciosamente, sua mochila num canto da cozinha e se sentou em uma cadeira. Rachel, que não dissera uma palavra no caminho de volta, sentou-se em outra, na direção oposta à Annabeth. Eu abri a geladeira, tirei algumas besteiras e coloquei sobre a mesa. Comemos. Tudo em absoluto silêncio, sem nem um mero contato visual.

Quando terminamos, Annabeth resolveu tomar um banho. Enquanto ela se limpava e tudo o mais, Rachel e eu nos sentamos na cama do meu quarto pra discutir a história toda. Chegamos em uma única conclusão: essa história ainda não acabou.

Annabeth saiu do banho e entrou no quarto. Vendo Rachel e eu sentados tão próximos, cara a cara, ficou vermelha. Não sei dizer por quê.

- Eu atrapalho? - Ela perguntou.

Tanto eu quanto Rachel dissemos, rapidamente:

- Não!

Annabeth puxou um banquinho mais para perto da cama, ao meu lado, e se sentou.

- E então - ela disse, como quem não queria nada - o que estão discutindo?

Deu um meio sorriso inocente.

Eu fiquei confuso e atrapalhado, sem saber o que dizer. Graças aos deuses ouvi o barulho de um carro estacionando e a porta de casa se abrindo.

Poucos segundos depois, minha mãe apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Percy, eu não pedi pra que limpasse toda a sujeira que fizesse na casa...? - Ao ver Annabeth, seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso intenso. - Annabeth! Que prazer...!

Ela e Annabeth se abraçaram, quando minha mãe reparou o enorme corte na mão de Annabeth.

- Meu Deus! O que foi isso? Vem, sente aqui na cozinha, me deixe dar uma olhada nisso.

E lá fomos todos nós pra cozinha, conversar, enquanto minha mãe fazia um curativo na mão de Annabeth.

* * *

**N/A= AI MEU DEUS EU FINALMENTE POSTEI UM CAPÍTULO NOVO *PULOS E MAIS PULOS DE ALEGRIA*  
**Gente, por favor (POR FAVOR com olhos suplicantes igual ao Gato de Botas do Shrek) ME PERDOEM pela _pequena _demora pra postar esse novo capítulo. Fiquei sem inspiração, por um tempinho até esqueci que eu escrevia fics huahua Mas, bom, depois de tanto tempo, aí está o capítulo novo pra vocês. Relendo a fic pra conseguir escrever esse cap, eu percebi uns erros na escrita de algumas palavras e até nomes de personagens! Então mil perdões por isso, estou tentando arrumar mas não sei se vou conseguir, o **fanfiction** mudou um pouco desde a última vez que postei fic.**  
**

Bom, é isso. Mil, dois mil, três mil perdões por essa demora toda, tentarei postar o CAP10 o mais brevemente possível. Por favor mandem reviews com críticas construtivas à esse cap, e deem sugestões do que pode acontecer, juro que tentarei ouvi-los ^^ Se você leu esse capítulo depois de tanto tempo esperando, obrigada por não desistir da minha fic!

Beijinhos :P


End file.
